Shadowgate SG1: Safe Haven
by dark dhampir
Summary: SG-1 goes to Maine to investigate some mysterious killings.  What they find will change their universe forever.  Contains stuff from both BH serieses, The Gates and Becoming Human, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a warning, there's not going to be much in the way of supernatural at first. That's coming later. I also appologize if P3X-422 is an unusable planet name for some reason. Sadly, I haven't seen every episode of SG-1. Heck, I haven't even figured out how the naming system works.**

**Disclaimer: I, saddly, do not own either version of Being Human, The Gates, or the Stargate franchise. If I did, then, for better or worse, they would likely be very different.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**June 30****th****, 2003; Stargate Command**

"So, where we headed to this time?" Colonel Jack O'Niell asked, as he sat down at the conference table in the SGC briefing room. Teal'c, Apophis' former First Prime, sat next to him. Major Samantha Carter sat opposite of him, and next to her sat Dr. Daniel Jackson. General George Hammond sat at the head of the table.

"A planet labeled P3X-" Sam began, before General Hammond cut her off.

"Change in plans, Major. SG-5 is going to P3X-422. SG-1 is going to Maine."

"Maine?" Jack asked. "As in, the place where lobsters come from?"

"That is correct, Colonel," Hammond answered. "Over the past few weeks, there have been a number of brutal murders in Northeastern Maine. The police still have no leads."

"That's terrible, sir," Daniel said, "but I don't see is what that has to do with us."

"Normally, nothing" the general replied. "When the NID takes an interest in it, however, it becomes our business. Apparently, someone tipped them off that there was something odd going on in Safe Haven, a small coastal town near the cities where the killings occurred, yet not one incident has been reported there."

"Well, that sounds suspicious," Sam noted.

"The police agree with you, Major Carter. Unfortunately, the residents of Safe Haven have proven unwilling to help in the investigation."

"No offense, sir," Jack said, "but I still don't see how this is connected to us."

"I'm getting there, Colonel. Naturally, the NID didn't fully accept the tip, but, considering the caller knew they existed at all, they decided to take a look around."

"This case bears a striking resemblance to the incident with Imunitech Research," stated Teal'c, speaking for the first time.

"You mean that time when you encountered a town full people being controlled by cloned Goa'ulds?" asked Daniel, who had not been with them at the time when incident in question had occurred.

"That's exactly the one, Dr. Jackson," the General said. "And, apparently, at least one member of the NID agrees with you. Agent Cross, who was 'involved' in the Imunitech, thought we should know that both agents sent in to Safe Haven have gone missing. Obviously, the town now merits genuine suspicion."

"I guess Cross doesn't want a repeat of last time," Sam said, recalling how the man and his partner had been taken host by the cloned Goa'uld.

"Neither do I," Hammond said. "So SG-1 is going on a little paid vacation. Everyone pack for Maine. You're flying out tomorrow afternoon. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Town

**Ch.1: Safe Haven**

Safe Haven was not large enough or important enough to merit its own airport, so SG-1 instead flew to Darby. From there, the group rented a car that Teal'c drove for two hours to Safe Haven. Due to unforeseen difficulties, SGC was unable to arrange an early flight, and the plane landed at about 10 o'clock at night (Eastern Seaboard Time). Adding in the two and a half hours it took them to gather their luggage and get to the rental company; it was a half an hour into the next morning when they finally left the airport. Two hours in the car did _not_ help the group's feelings. By the time they reached the entrance to Safe Haven, three of the four were fatigued, sore, and irritable. Teal'c seemed unfazed by the travel.

The road into Safe Haven was flanked on either side by trees and blocked by a barred gate and a surly guard with a large rifle. There were no streetlights; only the light of the full moon illuminated the road.

The guard was not just surly, he was also stubborn. "No one's allowed through the gate after nine."

"We are investigators from the national government," Teal'c told the man. "Surely, you must let us through."

"I don't care if you're the queen of England. Go back to town. The gate opens at eight."

"Hey, buddy," Jack started, but whatever he was about to say was cut off when a brown car drove up form Save Haven to the gate.

The man who got out of the car was tall man in a brown uniform. He wore a wide brimmed hat and a metal star on his chest. "It's alright Williams," he said, walking over to the group. Extending his hand, he introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Nick Monohamn, Sheriff of Safe Haven."

"No way," Jack said, eyeing the man up and down. "I never would've guessed it."

Sam rolled her eyes and got out of the car, extending her hand. "Sorry, we're running a little short on sleep. I'm Captin Samantha Carter. This is Colonel Jack O'Niell. We're here on official-"

A wolf howled in the woods, and Monohamn raised one hand to silence her. The other went to his gun while his head turned toward the right to peer into the woods. Williams aimed his rifle, now somewhat shaky, in same direction.

"Perhaps, it's better if you explain it in the morning. It's late, and you said you're tired. How's about I show you to a motel, and we can discuss why you're here over breakfast?" During the entire exchange, he never once took his eyes off the woods.

"All right," Jack answered. "Sounds good. Lead the way, Sheriff." He and Sam got back into the car, while the sheriff did the same. Williams beat a hasty retreat back into the guard shed and opened the gate.

"Something's not right," Daniel said, as the team drove into Safe Haven. "These people must have heard wolf howls their whole lives. Why are they so spooked?"

"Good question, Daniel" Jack said, looking out window into the forest.

"I've got a better one, sir," Sam said. "How did the sheriff know to come here so quickly?"

The car was silent for a moment. Finally, Teal'c spoke. "It would appear there is indeed more going on in Safe Haven than is apparent."


End file.
